Wandering Into Trouble
by Goddess of the Chibi Dragon
Summary: In which there is great adventure and friendship and more Supernovas and an annoying  but useful  ninja and a great deal of other things.


**Wandering Into Trouble**

Disclaimer: My friend and I don't own One Piece. Why would you think we did?

A/N: This is being done with my friend who does not have an account. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**In Which There Are New Friends And New Bounties**

It was just another day on the Thousand Sunny, and Sanji had just finished breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready! Everyone come to the dining room," called the cook from the door way of their dining room/kitchen.

Within a few minutes the crew piled into the dining area. They took their seats as Sanji set their plates in front of them. The chef had prepared ginger bread pancakes with strawberry syrup (or regular if they wanted). Toast was placed with the bacon and eggs.

"Sanji-san, you've made such a wonderful breakfast," Robin looked delighted.

"Thank you," Sanji said appreciatively. However, he didn't run up to the raven-haired woman with hearts in his eyes; all he did was smile softly and continue to wash the pots and pans.

The cook's odd behavior surprised the crew, but they decided to ignore what had happened.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, the cook cleared the table and they left. All but the swordsman, who stayed and watched the blonde cook wash the dishes. He'd noticed that the cook hadn't asked him to help.

Zoro sighed and said, "Is something wrong?" The green-haired man figured it was his fault.

"No, I'm fine," was the blank answer.

"Are you sure?" Zoro's arm rounded Sanji's thin waist and he put his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He continued to wash the dishes.

Zoro didn't buy it. "Liar." The swordsman squeezed Sanji tighter.

"I'm not lying," Sanji wiggled out of Zoro's grip and began putting away the clean dishes.

'_How come I don't believe you?_' thought Zoro. He sighed and helped his lover put away the dishes.

Once finished, they left the ship for the island they had docked on that morning, though everyone else – even Luffy – remained on board.

********************************************************on the island***********************************************************

"Hey, Cook, are you-!"

"Stop asking!" Sanji interrupted, about to kick Zoro in the head, but out of no where a little girl drop-kicked his face before Sanji had a chance.

"Huh?" The cook was a little surprised at the brunette girl, though it didn't really knock the swordsman over.

It stunned Zoro as well. "You little brat!" he shouted. Zoro wanted to kill the girl.

"I'm not a brat, Moss-head! I'm fifteen. And I thought you were bothering him." She pointed to Sanji.

"You're right; he was bothering me." The blonde had to agree; it was true anyway.

"What?" the green-haired man frowned at his lover. '_What did I do to deserve this?_'

"Hey, what's your name, by the way?" asked the blonde.

"Miku," said the girl.

"That's a nice name. I'm Sanji and that thing's Zoro." He pointed to his green-haired lover.

Zoro pouted and looked away from them.

Apparently, Miku liked talking to the cook. They talked for a few minutes until a boy showed up and yelled, "Miku, you fucking idiot!"

"Vai!" Miku wasn't that surprised.

"Yes me! And I saw you kick him," Vai announced.

"And who are you?" asked the cook.

"Vai-tan," said the dark-haired boy.

"Isn't that a girly type of name?" questioned Zoro. He did look like a girl.

Vai sighed. "My parents wanted a girl."

"Well, you do look like one." For some reason the cook was being too honest.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Why the hell did you yell at me?" Miku shouted.

Vai turned back to her, yelling back, "Because I felt like it!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hey!" interrupted Zoro and Sanji.

Miku and Vai-tan turned their fury on them, "What!"

Sanji and Zoro sweat-dropped, backing away slowly. '_They're worse than us!_'

POOF!

As the smoke cleared, the four saw (and glared at) the Asian-looking guy who had caused it.

"Yo!" the Asian announced, tipping up the brim of his conical hat.

"Watcha want, Ho?" demanded Miku and Vai-tan, obviously recognizing him.

The Asian, now identified as HO, turned, only to sweat-drop at the combined glare the two had turned on him.

"Ummm … well … Nevermind, then," Ho said, looking anywhere but at them.

"Uhhh … Bye!"

And with that, Ho poofed away.

"So … ," Sanji queried, turning back to Miku and Vai-tan, "who was that?"

"The 'great' Ninja Master Ho," Vai-tan explained dryly.

"We've known him for a while," explained Miku.

"Why'd he run, then?" asked Zoro.

"He has a healthy fear of us," Vai glanced at Miku, "Especially her," he announced, pointing.

"Huh?" they turned towards Miku, who merely shrugged in response.

POOF!

Miku sighed, "What do you want now?"

Ho looked up, "Hehe. I meant to tell you guys something."

"What?" Vai and Miku asked curiously.

"The Marines found you. They're headed this way."

Miku and Vai-tan turned towards each other. "Well, that's not good," they chorused.

"Why the hell are the Marines after them?" The swordsman and the cook didn't get what was happening here.

"Well, it's a long story, but I led them here on accident. So … sorry and bye!" And the Ninja Master poofed away.

"That idiot. I can't believe this!" Vai was so going to kill that guy.

"Me either. He's done this three times already," Miku sighed. '_That dumb ass._'

"That doesn't explain why they're after you!" exclaimed Sanji.

Miku pointed to Vai. "He punched one in the face," she explained blandly.

Vai pointed back, "And she beat up the Marines they sent after me because I was sleeping."

"Really!" the Straw Hats yelled in disbelief.

"Yup," the fifteen-year-olds chirped, Cheshire grins on their faces.

Zoro and Sanji knew this was a bad idea, but said it anyway.

"You can hide out on our ship," piped the cook. He covered his mouth too late after blurting that out.

The swordsman sighed. "Let's just go. Come on, Cook. You two better follow us."

And with that, the two men led them to their ship.

***************************************************the Thousand Sunny*******************************************************

"Back so soon?" laughed Franky, pulling up the anchor. Then he saw the two teens. "And where'd those kids come from?"

"The Marines are here! We need to leave now!" screamed the cook.

"Well then, come on up. We're almost ready to leave." The shipwright considered this a serious situation.

"Nami are we okay to leave?" yelled Franky.

The red head looked at her Log Pose. "Yeah, we're ready."

Franky immediately grabbed the wheel of the ship and steered them away from the island.

"Phew," they all said in agreement.

"Thanks," said Vai-tan and Miku.

"Who the hell are they?" asked the Straw Hats minus Zoro and Sanji.

Sighing deeply, Zoro and Sanji explained the situation to the crew.

Of course, the navigator and the archaeologist didn't believe a damn thing they said. While their captain, the sharpshooter, doctor, shipwright, and the musician believed every word of what could just be plain bullshit.

"And that's what happened."

"Is it really true?" asked their little doctor.

"Yep." The two teens smiled at him devilishly.

"Are they joining our crew? Yo ho ho," laughed Brook.

"Why is that skeleton talking?" asked Vai.

"Oh, he's our musician," said Luffy.

"Cool!" Vai and Miku looked at Brook with fascination.

"I'm Brook. Nice to meet you." He looked at them closely, then asked, "May I see your panties?"

Vai-tan sighed, then yelled, "You motherfucking perverted skeleton."

And (totally channeling Chuck Norris) round-house kicked Brook into the mast.

Sweat dropped from everyone's heads as they backed away from Vai. The only ones that were still near him were Luffy and Miku.

To Luffy it just looked painful. "Are you okay, Brook?" He was seriously worried.

"Yo ho ho. I'm fine," the skeleton dusted himself off.

Miku was giggling in the background. Vai really did have a bad temper when he was considered a girl.

"Oops. Sorry." The dark-haired boy rubbed the back of hid head.

"That was a pretty hard kick," said Brook, cracking his spine.

"It was almost like one of Sanji's kicks, but a little harder. But my theory could be wrong," said Robin.

Everyone looked him over some more.

"What?" Vai became a little nervous.

POOF!

"I'm back."

"What the-!" Jaws dropped when they saw the Ninja.

"Yo!" The Asian tipped his hat to them.

"Why the hell are you here!" Vai yelled at him with a hard glare.

"Calm down little girl," laughed the Ninja Master

Vai freaked and got ready to kill the Asian, but Miku held him back.

"Let me go!" Vai's strength started to kick in and Miku's hold on him was starting to slip.

"No!" '_That stupid HO!_'

"I've had enough," said Ho as he took his index and middle fingers and jammed them into the side of Vai's neck.

The boy calmed down so fast that he fell out of Miku's arms.

"You fucker," said the limp teen.

"Aw. You're so sweet." The man laughed again.

"Oh, if I had my-!" The Asian cut him off.

"My what? This?" Ho held up a beautifully crafted sword.

"Ah, give that back." Vai got up and ran over to him and reached for his beloved sword.

The older man held it high; the boy couldn't reach it.

"EH EH EH! Not until you call me 'The Greatest Ninja Master in The World.'"

The dark-haired boy glared at him.

Everyone giggled and laughed when Vai turned red; others thought it was cute.

"No!" He aimed a kick at the Ho's head, but again he was confined by the brunette teen.

"I'm not saying it you jackass!" Vai's face became a brighter shade of red.

And that's when Vai broke out of Miku's grip and slammed a hard kick to the man's jaw. Ho went flying into the air and the sword fell out of his hand. Vai caught it just before it flew off the ship.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Miku, sitting down next to the pissed off teen.

He pouted and looked over his blade for dirt or dust. It looked fine. He sighed and laid back on the grass deck. "Yep."

For some reason everyone else understood why these kids were on this ship and why they hate that ninja. He was pretty annoying, but cool.

The crew sighed deeply and agreed that nothing had occurred then walked over to sit down with the two little devils. Those kids were almost too much – like them – with strong wills, bad attitudes, and weird humor.

"You guys are really cool!" Luffy smiled widely at them.

'_Aw, SHIT!_' thought the crew.

"Will you join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"Huh?" the little devils questioned intelligently.

"Hey! Can I join?" queried the Ho, jumping up.

"**NO!**" the Straw Hats (minus Luffy) shouted.

"Damn," pouted Ho, "Well, anyway, I believe this is yours, Miku," he announced, producing her tessen from somewhere.

"Hey! Where did you get those!" exclaimed Miku, glaring dangerously.

"Now, now," the Ho placed his hands up placatingly, "No need to be hasty …"

"Give. Me. It. **BEFORE** I hurt you," Miku said in in an icily calm voice.

"H-He-Here," the ninja stuttered, holding them out, "take them. Just don't hurt me."

'_Some ninja,_' thought the Straw Hats.

Miku snatched her tessen away, whirled around, and smacked the ninja off the ship.

"Don't take my stuff, Ho" Miku shouted over the railing.

'_I get why he's scared now,_' thought Sanji, all of the Straw Hats sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, let's change the subject," cried their long-nosed sharpshooter.

"What about their bounties?" suggested Robin.

"I'm ba-ack," announced the ninja, jumping onto the rail, "And here," he produced two pieces of paper, "are your bounty posters. I heard you talking," the Asian said by way of explanation.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," remarked Nami.

All of a sudden, Luffy's arm appeared and punched the Asian in the face, causing him to fall back into the ocean, letting go of the papers, which Luffy then grabbed.

"Go Luffy!" cheered Miku and Vai-tan.

When Luffy's arm snapped back, he looked at the bounty posters he gad grabbed from the ninja.

"Wow! You guys have HUGE bounties!" shouted Luffy.

"What?" The Straw Hats questioned in shock, rushing over to look at the bounties.

'_They both have a bounty of a hundred million!_' Everyone gasped, then went silent and looked them over again. They all thought this had to be a joke.

"What?" Vai and Miku asked, squeezing between everyone to see their wanted posters.

"Wow!" Both teens faces sparkled in joy.

"How come both of you have the same bounty?" questioned Zoro. The swordsman considered one of them to be stronger.

"That's just how they rated us," said Vai, shrugging.

"I never really cared in the first place," sighed Miku.

"That's really mature of you," Robin smiled faintly at them.

"Thanks," they said kindly, smiling back.

"Yeah, they really are," the cook couldn't disagree, patting Vai on the head with a loving smile.

Vai flinched and blushed. He was a little shy when it came to making friends.

########################################end chapter#########################################

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
